The Chosen Warrior
by KuroOokamiHanna
Summary: This is the story about a girl from our world who has been chosen as the ultimate warrior in the anime world. One day a guy called Sasuke who apparently knows hanna, comes to get her, but why? Because She has to protect the animeworld. It's an action, romance and fantasy story who contains all kinds of anime worlds.


_You are the chosen one_

_You can't refuse. The world needs you._

_But before you go on your adventure, you must follow these rules:_

_You have to involve yourself in the main characters' life and help them save their world_

_You must have a contact person in each world, a lover_

_You have three lives in each world. Every time you die, you'll disappear from the world until we have decided when you can come in again. Don't waste your lives._

_On your journey through the worlds you'll meet a lot of different characters, battle a lot of evil creatures and develop new powers from each world._

_You will meet me later. All of us. But not until you're ready. _

_I wish you luck on your journey._

_Farewell for now._

_..._

My eyes opened slowly. What just happened? Was it a dream? Didn't feel like it. If it was a dream, then it had been one hell of realistic dream. I tried to recall the dream, but when I tried, My head started to hurt like crazy. The only thing I saw was... Nothing. It was black. it couldn't get any blacker than the black in the dream. And then there was a voice telling me to save some world? Please. I really don't have time for that now. I had enough problems going on right now, and saving the world, was not something I could do now. But I couldn't help wondering how I would look like a savior. A real hero. But how does a hero look like? I couldn't answer that question. But who knows. Maybe one day, I can.

"Sorry I'm laaaate!" I yelled when I walked inside the classroom, and my homeroom teacher looked like he was about to rip my head off, because I yelled, and everybody started to laugh. I gave him the 'sorry Mr. teacher' look and walked over to my seat. My seat neighbor Tanja, a small girl with beautiful red hair, crystal blue eyes and one of my best friends, gave me high five and started to whisper:

"Soooo... What's the excuse for today, Hanna?" I almost started laughing again. Just in case haven't noticed yet, this happens a lot.

"Excuse? Hmm... Let me think about today's excuse, while I'm sleeping," I said, then putted my arms on top of my books. I needed a nap. After I woke up, I tried to figure out, what that dream or whatever it was, really was some kind of signal or message to me about something important, so yeah, no sleep after 2 am. Thanks a lot, voice.

"I won't even ask why you're taking a nap. I can see you need your beauty sleep. You have heavy bags under your eyes, and you didn't even comb your hair," Tanja said, touching my long blond hair, which looked like a mess, because, yeah, I haven't combed it. But I didn't really care. My hair was flat so it didn't look that bad. But my eyes, urgh. The bags under my eyes were terribly, and my deep green eyes looked were rather paled today. But I couldn't do anything about that now.

Just as I was about to say hello to dreamland, my teacher said:

"Before we discuss yesterdays homework, I would like to introduce you for your new classmate, Sasuke Uchiha." That name... I know I've heard it somewhere, but where? it felt so nostalgic. A warm feeling started to fill my chest. I looked over at the door where a tall handsome guy with a dark aura stepped in. He had black, maybe a little bluish middle long hair with bangs, and the darkest eyes I've seen. People say, that the eyes are the mirror of the soul, but his eyes were totally black. Nothing. Does that mean that he was a dark person? I'm not really the person who judges people by their appearance, but he looked like someone who's been through a lot. And it haven't been fun for him. But why do I care? There's only one month left before our exams and then it's bye bye middle school (btw I'm 16. This school is in Denmark and students are at the age 16 or 17 when we go out of middle school) and hello High school!

"So Sasuke, why don't you tell the class a something about yourself?" My teacher said. Sasuke looked at the teacher, then nodded. He stood in front of the blackboard, took a deep breath then said:

"I'm 17 years old, from Konoha, and I'm only here for one reason: To find a person named Hanna Edmonson."

I literally dropped my jaw down on my books. Me? He was looking for ME? I weren't the only one who was surprised. The whole class looked as he had just said that he was a murderer and he was about to start a school shooting. The teacher cleared her throat, then looked strictly at me:

"Hanna Edmonson you say? Why do you want to find her?"

"It's something I can't talk to you about. Only Hanna." Said Sasuke and started to look around in the classroom. "Is she here, or not?"

I didn't know what to do. Should I say _'Yeah it's me!' _or should I just keep quiet and hope that he'll just walk away again and never notice me? But what if the things he wants to talk with me, is really important? I got a headache. I really needed that nap, like, right now!

"It's her," Tanja shouted, pointing her tiny finger at me. Tanja?!

"I don't know what this guy wants, and you're willing to take that risk?! What if he wants to kill me?!" I whispered. The sweat started to crawl down my bag, but Tanja just laughed.

"I don't think so! Just talk to him! He's really handsome! Allison and her crew looks like they're about to cry because Sasuke's looking for you," she said. I sighted, then looked up, only to find Sasuke staring at me, but with a different expression than before. Try to imaging. When you find your little lost puppy who has been away for a couple of days. How happy are you? Very happy, right? That was Sasukes expression. Though, he didn't give me a hug, he just pulled my arm and dragged me out of the class. I wonder why I didn't try to get away. Was it because his hand was around my wrist? Or was it the fact that he kept looking back at me. Was it because he suspected that I would disappear if he didn't look? What a weird guy. I blushed.

We kept walking until we were at least one mile from the school. Then I finally asked him:

"What is it that you want to talk to me about? And do you know me?"

He turned around so we were standing face to face. De hadn't let go of my wrist yet, and it didn't look like he was planning to do that. Instead he looked me deeply into my eyes. That only made me blush again, but I didn't give up.

"Hey! I asked you a quest-" I didn't get to finish my sentence, because Sasuke suddenly hugged me tightly. I was so stunned that I didn't move away. How could he hug me, when we had just met?! And what is the name of his perfume, it smells really goo- gargh Hanna! Focus! A boy is hugging you and you don't know him! We were standing like that for a while. His strong arms were embracing me and I didn't want to move and inch. I really liked it.

Then he released me from himself and said:

"You don't know how happy I am to see you. It's been 11 years!. I can't wait to take you home again. Your brother and everyone else are waiting for your return," he said and started to make some weird signs with his hands.

"Wait, brother? I don't have one. And home? That's the other way.. I'm sorry but I don't know what you are talking about, but I don't think we've met each other before," I said waiting for his reaction, but he just kept doing weird signs with his hands.

"They warned me about that you don't have any memories about us, but our medical ninjas can fix that. Just come with me and I'll show you your real home, your real world." As he said those word, a big portal looking thing you only see in Fantasy movies showed up. A big oval full of all the colors of the rainbow with a little white spot in the middle that suddenly turned into a picture of a, what looked like, a Japanese village in a forest full of leaves. I was shocked. Didn't know what to do. This had to be a dream. As I was getting ready to turn around and run for my life, a voice in my head said:

'_Go. This is the start of the adventure. Go, chosen warrior'_

Without thinking, I took Sasukes hand and together we jumped into the magical portal.

_Hey guys! I'm new at this so if you could give me some advise and response on my first chapter, I would be happy! I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think!_


End file.
